Across The 1000 Oceans
by Shiro Mayonaka
Summary: (A Tokio Hotel fic) Alexandria Covington is out for revenge against the most feared pirate to ever sail the seas: The Emerald Serpent. However, when she ends up on his ship, "The Blind Angel", she's in for a lot more than she expected.
1. Chapter 1: Incognito

_When I was 12, Gerard Covington, my father, brought me along with him on his ship, The Scarlett Queen. I was very interested in how the process of trade worked, and I wanted to know how to handle a bargain for when I was old enough to actually work with my father. It took a bit of convincing, persuasion, and compromise, but soon I was standing on the aft staring out at the deep, dark ocean. It was early morning; the sun was rising from the sea's depths. Almost all of the crew, including my father, was bustling around the deck and other levels of the ship, preparing to leave port. _

_The chef brought his son, Christopher. We both sat huddled together near the bow and he told me legends about the most feared pirate on the Seven Seas: Emerald Serpent. I shivered as Christopher told me of his ship, The Blind Angel, and how it was the fastest and the most silent ship ever to sail. _

_"The wood is so dark that, at night, it blends with the water, and the sails are pure white. They look like huge ghosts or storm clouds in the moon light. You can't hear it as it gains on you, and when you hear the first cannon, your fate is sealed!" His brown eyes were wide as he went on, "Every time he catches a ship, the crew will throw the men overboard and leave them to drown while they'll rape the women and beat the children-"_

_"Stop." I said softly, even though I was itching to hear more, "I don't think my father will like the fact that you're telling me all of this…"_

_"But it's all true!" He insisted, "Do you know how he got his name?"_

_I shook my head._

_"They say that he is the most handsome man to ever live; perfect skin, perfect muscles, perfect everything. His eyes are so green and vivid that they look exactly like emeralds, and when he gets angry, they look like they're on fire. He uses his looks and charm to deceive people whenever he makes it to port, __especially__ women." Christopher firmly rested his hands on my shoulders, "Be __very__ careful when we make it to port, Alexandria."_

_I nodded, "I will. You too."_

_The entire day consisted of me walking around the lower levels or staying in my room. Christopher was with his father learning how to cook, so I didn't get to see him much. After spending hours studying the trade routes on my father's maps, I went back up to the deck. The Evening Star was shining brightly in the dimming sky. I stared at it until it hid itself among the other blooming dots of light, then I closed my eyes, the sound of the ocean lulling me to sleep._

_When I woke up, all was silent. The moon bathed the ship in a pale light, and the lanterns added pools of yellow. My father was at the wheel, staring straight ahead, an intense look on his face. I quietly traveled to the back of the ship to get out of his line of vision. A cold breeze stirred my long, blonde hair and tickled my neck as I leaned on the rail. My vision was exceptionally precise even though I read at night sometimes. In the distance, I could see a large cloud on the horizon that was slowly getting larger. I hoped and prayed that there wouldn't be a storm; I absolutely __hated__ storms. These clouds were rather odd, for they had a rectangular shape and they seemed to billow with the wind. They got bigger and I noticed a black mast in the middle of them…_

_Before I could scream, a cannon fired._

I jolted and fell out of my bed, my sheets spilling over me and tangling my limbs. My breaths came in shallow puffs as I quickly lifted myself up and glanced around, recognizing my dresser, my wardrobe, my mirrors…

_It was all a dream._

I sighed and stood up, cringing at the bruise that was forming on my shin. Sunlight made its way through a gap in the curtains. I threw them open, revealing myself to the morning. The bay was swarming with sailors, merchants, traders, and nobles. At times like this, a fight could erupt just from mispricing a bag of potatoes. Soldiers were sent to keep everything under control. Soon, I would have to go down there with my mother, who had taken over the new ship, The Scarlett Princess, for my father after he…

There was a knock at the door, followed by a voice laced with an Irish accent, "Miss Covington? There is a Mr. Stadford here to visit."

_Christopher!_

"Ah, I'll be ready in a minute!" I called before going to my wardrobe and throwing on a white shirt and work pants. I slipped on flat shoes and observed myself in my mirror. I would've looked like an average girl if it weren't for my wicked eyes: Left eye light blue, right eye grey. My blonde hair flowed almost to my waist, so I tied it back with a violet ribbon that my father had given me on my eleventh birthday.

One would raise hell because of my attire. I didn't care.

I put my compass in my pocket before leaving my room and going downstairs to the grand foyer. This was an upside for being an aristocrat: having nice things.

I looked down, seeing Christopher neatly dressed in navy and beige, his blond hair pulled back neatly. He smiled and bowed, but when I bowed in return one of the maids coughed. I sighed irritably and curtsied rigidly, which made Christopher chuckle a little. I was never good at being a lady. "So," he spoke, "are you ready to go?"

"Yes, we just have to wait on mother-"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" My mother, Beatrice Covington (she refused to go back to her maiden name), came down the stairs in a crimson dress with a lace fan to match. Of course, this made her personify The Scarlett Queen. Her blue eyes darted from me to Christopher and back to me. With a smirk, she said teasingly, "You two could be brothers!"

We laughed while the maids rolled their eyes.

"Now, we must hurry! Our luggage is already on the ship and we have no time to waste! Christopher, will Charles join us on this voyage?"

"It has been seven years since the attack, but my father refuses to even go near the docks…" His face was straight, but his eyes were full of sorrow.

"I am terribly sorry…"

We all bowed our heads.

_I can't believe I survived._

The carriage took us where the port started, yet we still had a difficult time getting through the throngs of people that crowded the docks. Even with all of the ships in port, you could easily tell The Scarlett Princess apart from the rest of the vessels. Her wood was a dark, deep red, and it seemed to give off a sort of glow of life. It was well polished with perfect, straight masts and crisp, ebony sails. It was operated by a top-notch crew and surveyed by some of the best soldiers that England had to offer. Her mother, The Scarlett Queen, was somewhere at the bottom of the sea…

"Well now, we haven't got time to lose. We must leave port as soon as possible!" My mother went up the ramp to the ship's aft, two soldiers following her.

I turned to Christopher and noticed he was staring at me intently. At that moment, a crew member passed us, dropping a large, canvas sack in front of my feet and disappearing afterwards. There was a long moment of silence between us.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Alexandria?" He asked me slowly.

I answered with no hesitation, "Yes."

"I stand by your decision with no regrets."

I picked up the sack, making sure to appear nonchalant as we ascended the ramp. The minute we got on deck, we went below into the hold to his room. He made sure that the door was locked before I opened the sack, observing the contents inside: A baggy, frayed shirt, torn trousers, linen wrap, an old hat, and my father's six-inch-long knife.

"Okay, go outside now." I told him quickly.

He nodded and left.

I locked the door and proceeded to change clothes. I removed my corset and tightly wrapped the linen wrap around my chest, flattening it completely. I inhaled deeply, measuring the restriction, _I can mostly breathe._

Next were my clothes. I changed swiftly and shoved the other clothes into the sack. They were baggy enough to hide the curves of my body, but they weren't big enough to fall off of me. I kicked the sack under Christopher's bed before unlocking the door and opening it a tad. "Christopher, I need help with my hair."

He came in and locked the door again, looking over me as he did so. "You look like a delivery boy in poverty," he said with a small smirk.

"Good, as long as the wrap doesn't fail me." I snatched the knife from his desk and held it out to him, "Here."

His smirk faded as he took the blade from its case. His fingers captured a lock of my hair, his eyes dark, "Light and golden, like an angel's…"

"Yours is the same way," I muttered, turning away a little. I felt my face grow warm.

"Why can't you keep it? There are manly pirates who have long hair-"

"I can't let people recognize me."

He sighed, his breath tickling my neck, "Very well."

I closed my eyes, hearing the shearing sound of the knife slicing through each strand of hair before they floated to the floor. He worked quickly and skillfully, and soon my head felt lighter. I tilted my head, a ticklish feeling at my neck and jawline. My eyes reopened and I was met with a few wisps of gold.

"Trust me, you look like a true sea rat," Christopher chuckled a little.

"You said I looked like a delivery boy in poverty."

"Well…how about a sea rat in poverty?"

We both laughed a little, but it didn't get rid of the growing feeling of sadness in me.

"Will I ever see you again?" Christopher asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

I hesitated. _Will I?_

He sighed and yanked me by my arm into an embrace. "Just in case I don't…" He pulled back a little, and I could see his blank expression. He laid a tender kiss on my cheek. "I will miss you dearly, Alexandria. Try not to die, okay?"

"Okay," I muttered. I pulled away from him and placed the hat on my head. He placed the knife back in its case and handed it to me, to which then I slid it into the wrap under my arm. I put the hat on my head, a smile growing on my lips, "Are you ready to act?"

He smirked again, "Ready."

In that instant, Christopher grabbed me roughly and threw the door open, yelling as he did so, "_How did the likes of you get on this ship?!_"

"Go get stuffed, wanker!" I said in a light, yet man-like voice. Months of practice lead to this, and I was pleased with the result.

He "dragged" me through the halls and up to the deck, the scene between us getting more intense as I "struggled" against him. I threw a few obscenities at him and he spat some back. The crew, along with my mother, stopped what they were doing to watch the action unfold. Her shocked expression made me want to laugh, but I had to keep face for a tad longer.

"I don't have time to deal with a stowaway like you! Now get lost before I have you _filled to the teeth with __bullets__!_"

"You ungrateful scum-"

"**I said ****GO****!**"

With that, he shoved me hard down the ramp. My feet were bare, so I had to be careful to avoid getting a splinter as I tripped and fell. I slowly stood, acting as if I was hurt, and "glared" at Christopher. He "glared" back, but then he winked and stormed away. I giggled as I heard my mother's shrill, frantic cries.

_Alright…now what?_

I quickly stepped through the crowd, keeping close to the ships to eavesdrop on crew conversations. I needed a specific location, one that the people of this area would surely disprove of. I was often told that it was just rumor, but I knew better.

"…we'll most likely stop in France…"

"…Singapore is a _long_ way off…"

"…India has some good spices…"

"…The New World is what I'm looking forward to…"

_Nothing so far._ I thought irritably and walked slower. A few people bumped into me, but I was used to the rushing already.

"…I may avoid Ireland altogether…"

"…I have a bit of business in Tortuga…"

I stopped dead in my tracks. _Wait._

Turning sharply, I saw a dark-colored ship with the word "Stingray" on it, its dingy sails billowing in the sea breeze. Next to it, on the dock, a tall man with sun kissed, tattooed skin, scruff dreadlocks, and dark eyes was talking to the captain of another ship, "Yes, I know it's dangerous, but it's pretty much the only place to get a good drink. We trade wine and ale for their famous rum." He smirked playfully and added, "Plus, the women there are willing to do anything for some coin, if you know what I mean."

"I hear ya. Had a friend go there and he hasn' come back since. A lass came outta nowhere and told me she was goin' to bear his child. I can't believe that seadog…" He laughed a little as he ran a hand through his dusty hair. "Anyway, we're goin' to leave port in a few minutes. It was nice talkin' to a fellow sailor for a bit. May the sea guide ya, young man." The captain left into the crowd, but then he reappeared two ships away.

_Now all I have to do is-_

"Excuse me, boy." A voice snapped me out of my plan-making. I glanced up and jumped at the sight of the man with dreadlocks. Up close, he was quite handsome, and the fact that his shirt was missing made it harder to focus on his confused expression. "Is there a reason why you were staring in my general direction?"

"I…uh…" I squeaked, but then forced myself into my "manly voice", "I overheard you talking about Tortuga."

"Yea? What of it?"

"I don't suppose you could…allow me to accompany you on the travel?" I tried to stand tall, but the top of my head was level with his shoulder.

He somehow noticed and placed an open hand on top of my head, "You're quite a short lad, aren't you? And your eyes are rather…interesting. How old are you?"

"19," I replied, "but what about my-"

"What's waiting for you in Tortuga?" He asked in a low tone and crossed his arms, "It's a dark place with murderers around every corner. You don't look like you'd be able to defend yourself, lad."

"My name isn't 'lad'." My voice rose a little.

"Oh? Then what might it be?"

_Oh…damn it, what is my name?!_ After thorough and careful planning, I had forgotten to give myself a false name. "Uhm…Edmund…Edmund Jackson."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Well then, Jackson, I guess you could be of some use." He pointed in the direction of the Stingray, "There is a valuable trunk on that ship that is to be delivered to a governor that resides past Tortuga, not to forget to mention the best wine to ever reach your lips. There aren't enough crew members to guard everything; the last time we went to Tortuga, five people in our crew ended up in Davy Jones' Locker. Your 'job' might involve some sleepless nights. Are you prepared to commit?"

"Yes sir!" I said and smiled. "By the way, what's in the-"

"Quite a bit of gold and some extremely valuable documents that need to be signed," The man replied immediately as he turned around and walked to the dock, "Trust me, you aren't the first person to ask. Even the captain had no idea."

I had to increase my speed to a mild jog to keep up with him, "Wait, if no one else knew about it, how did you know about it?"

"Let's just say that I have friends in high places," He said casually, but I saw a small smirk form on his lips.

_I wonder who these 'friends' are…_ I thought, but then gasped a little, "Oh, you never told me your name."

We were at the top of the ramp when he stopped and turned fully to me. There was an atmosphere about him that I couldn't describe. His brown eyes were vivid in the midday sun, "Thomas Kaulitz, but you can just call me Tom."


	2. Chapter 2: Turning Tides

_The smoke suffocated me as I blindly ran around the ship. The sounds of gunshots and cannon fire made my ears ring. I felt bits of ashes fly into my eyes and winced, closing them tightly, and I stopped running. The ship rocked violently and I swayed too far, tipping over and rolling down the stairs. When I tried to get up, an intense pain shot through my leg and I fell back down. Rubbing my eyes, I cried out, "Father?! Father, where are you?!"_

_"__**Alexandria!**__" His voice sounded raw. "You need to get out of here! Go find your mother!"_

_"I'm not leaving without you, Father!"_

_"I will be fine, just go __now__!"_

_"Where are you?!" _

_I tried hard to open my eyes, but the fire made me squint. I saw a blurry shadow come close to me and I recognized my father's grey, frantic eyes. "Alexandria, you need to go find your mother, okay? She's with Charles and Christopher and a few of the officers."_

_"But what about you?" I asked pitifully, tears welling in my eyes. I buried my face in his shirt, "Please, Father…I don't want you to leave us!"_

_"I'll catch up as soon as I'm done here, okay?" He pulled back and looked down at me with a genuine smile, "I promise, I'll will come for you-"_

_There was a gunshot and he fell silent._

_"F-Father?" I felt my heart stop. He slowly hunched forward and his weight settled on me, my arms around his torso and my face pressed against his shoulder. Something warm trickled down my cheek and neck. "Father?!"_

_"Hello there, lass."_

_I glanced to my right and saw the most impossibly, vivid green eyes ever seen._

"Assistance on the bow! Get those sails up! Make those lines taut! Sanders, get the map to my office as soon as you can!" The captain, Roger Parson, barked out orders on the deck in the early sunrise.

I nearly stumbled over as I wrapped my chest. It had been two weeks since we left port. Captain Roger allowed me to have a hammock in the back of the barracks after telling him that I was haunted by memories of raid. Even though it was true, I made sure to change some details here and there. My place in the barracks kept me well hidden whenever I dressed. He also cut me a little slack since it was my first time actually working on a ship. If I woke up a little late, like today, he'd just give me a cleaning job or guard duty.

"Are you sober, Jackson?"

I jumped, almost screaming, and turned to see Tom on the brink of laughing. He was, as usual, only wearing a pair of frayed trousers. However, there was one thing I didn't notice before…

"What is that in your lip?"

He looked at me as if I was from China. "Lad, are you telling me you've never seen a _piercing_ before?" He lightly touched the circular rod of metal in his lip, which I realized was a neatly bent needle.

"I have," I replied stubbornly, but then withdrew, "I mean, my mum had some in her ears. I've never seen one in someone's lip before…"

"Wow, you must truly be fresh off the street and not out of the sea." Tom mused and shrugged, "Plus, you're young. Guess I can't really blame you." He set his hands on my shoulders, as if to give me a speech, but his facial expression changed entirely, as if he was in deep concentration.

"Ah…what i-is it?" I asked shakily.

"You…" He said slowly, "…are rather…scrawny."

_After all of that training with Christopher, I still gain barely anything._ I sighed heavily, "Well, I haven't really eaten a full meal in a while."

"That could explain it, because you still have quite a bit of muscle on you," He observed, which made me feel a little better. He shook his head and his tone became informative, "You'll be mopping the deck with me, then we'll be guarding the storage room for the rest of the day. Also," he picked up a brown vest from the floor and handed it to me, "there's a light nip in the air. This should keep you comfortable for the time being."

"Oh, thanks," I said brightly and slipped the vest over myself. It smelled musky, but not in a filthy way. In fact, it looked like it was barely used; only a few minor dirt stains were on the hems and shoulders.

"If you're wondering, it's mine," Tom said matter-of-factly. "I didn't need it, as you can tell." He playfully flexed his muscles and threw a smile in my direction.

_Yeah, I can tell perfectly._ I thought just as I caught myself. There was something about Tom that seemed…god-like.

"Come on, we need to get on deck." He grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall and up the stairs to the deck. We were immediately met with Captain Roger's wrinkled, sunburnt face. He looked slightly displeased.

"Is there something wrong, Captain?" Tom inquired.

"Kaulitz, I received word that there's a storm comin' up. Nothin' too major, but I'm movin' your patrol position to the deck so you can keep an eye on things."

_A storm? I guess I won't be sleeping…_ I thought.

For some odd reason, Tom seemed eager.

The captain's muddy eyes moved to me, "Jackson, you'll be guardin' the storage room alone. Bruce will be down the hall by the stairs if anythin' happens."

_At least it's the Brute._ I thought thankfully.

"Alright, now get to scrubbin' these decks!"

"Aye Captain!" We said in unison.

Tom advised that we start in the back and go to the front. It wouldn't make it any easier, but he wanted to talk along the way. We were on our hands and knees as he went on and on about the ship and our destination, "Usually, you don't know where Tortuga is until it hits you in the face," he explained and laughed a little, "The Captain sometimes has to turn the ship around, but it never gets to a point where we end up somewhere else entirely."

"What does Tortuga look like?" I asked, slightly curious.

"Why do you want to go there?" He shot back.

_I want __**revenge**__._ "England isn't a good place for me. My father is dead, my mother is nowhere to be found, and no one is kind enough to spare a coin." I struggled to keep my fake voice even.

I could hear sympathy in Tom's voice, "Sorry about that, Jackson."

"It's fine I guess. I can take care of myself when I get there."

"I doubt that."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I dipped my brush in the foamy water bucket between us.

He stopped scrubbing and looked up from the deck, his face serious, "I wasn't lying back there when I said that Tortuga is full of murderers and rejects. The minute you set foot on land, you just might get a steel blade shoved down your throat. Killers can be quite sadistic."

"How would you know that?" I questioned.

"Because…" He hesitated, his eyes getting darker, "Let's just say I've seen my fair share." His tone was slightly ominous, making a chill go up my spine. But then he smiled, "Are you enjoying your time aboard the Stingray?"

"Yeah," I replied smoothly, "I like being out at sea. I mean, I've been a stowaway quite a few times, but to actually work on a ship? This is exciting. I'm even looking forward to the storm."

"So am I," Tom agreed with a small laugh, "Storms out at sea give the best rush of adrenaline. The boat swaying and dipping, the lightning and the rolling thunder, waves spilling on the deck and heavy rain…There is nothing better."

My eyes narrowed a little. _Knowing men, that can't be all._ "What about _women_?"

He doubled over in laughter, almost tipping over the water bucket. When he stopped, he wiped away a tear and spoke, "Y-Yes, the women are the best over all, of course. Plenty of women and plenty of time."

I felt my head tilt, "What do you mean by 'plenty of time'?"

"Well, the more you pay, the more you play, eh?" He winked at me and nudged my shoulder. "I should find you a lass when we get there."

"I thought you said Tortuga was a place full of murderers." I got off my hands but stayed on my knees, crossing my arms.

"Well, there are a few…perks."

Silence ensued, with the exception of a few remarks here and there. When we finished the deck, the sky was dark grey and thunder rumbled gently. Tom had a constant grin on his face as we went below to our barracks. He picked up a steel sword that was as long as my arm and went back out to the deck. Following his example, I tucked my father's knife into the hem of my trousers. A long roll of thunder made me shudder as I went to the storage room and sat against the door. Captain Roger gave me a lantern so I could navigate myself at night. I rested my head against the polished wood and let my mind wander. _What kind of documents are inside the chest? Are they treaties? Or maybe paperwork for land or property? How much gold is inside? Maybe…_ I glanced at the door, my fingers absentmindedly working their way up to the knob. The bronze was cold against my skin, but then it warmed to my touch.

_Just a peek…_

My hand jerked and the knob _clicked_. It was locked.

_Well, it was worth a shot._

I let my back hit the wood again and hung my head. I felt slightly ashamed for trying, but at the same time, I felt like breaking the door down.

The storm fully arrived at what was probably dusk. The sound of rain echoed through the hall and some of it through the door of the stairwell. Lightning flashed, momentarily filling the hall with a dim white glow, and the thunder roared as if it was God's anger. The ship's cook paid a small visit with a large loaf of bread, a block of cheese, and a tankard of rum. As a dined on my makeshift dinner, I heard heavy, rapid footsteps above my head, followed by some shouting. It increased slowly, until there was an uproar of commotion above me.

_A sail must have gotten loose from one of the spars._

My assumption died when I heard a cannon fire.

"_Load every cannon we have!_" The captain's voice reached me from the deck.

I got up, taking my lantern with me, and made my way down the hall. _If it's a rouge ship, I'll be ready._ When I arrived at the stairwell, I could see Bruce's muscled, dirty figure at the foot of the stairs. "Hey, what's happening?!" I yelled at him.

"Get back, lad!" He snapped before looking up through the door and slamming it shut. "_Go back and hide-_" A loud BANG splintered the door's wood and Bruce fell, a gaping hole in the top of his head. A soft cry escaped my throat as blood poured over the floor and stained my toes.

_He…he's…dead…oh my God…what do I…?_

The door was suddenly thrown open and I hid behind the hall's corner. I heard a voice mutter something in a rough language before it shouted, "I know you're there!"

The assailant was only a meter away from me when I blew out the lantern. He stopped dead in his tracks, but then he chuckled, "Very clever of you." I felt the air shift in front of me and something cool pressed itself against my temple.

"_You're dead now!_"

"_NO!_"

I leaned forward and hoisted the lantern over my head, then brought it down as the gun fired. I heard the glass crack and the metal bend, a grunt of pain, and something collapsed. A stinging sensation made its way through my fingers and my hands as I ran down the hall and up the stairway.

_This is…complete __chaos__._

There were several dead bodies on the deck and even more people fighting. The only light was that of the fire that was slowly eating the masts and the sails. Not even the rain could douse it. I recognized the crew by their uniforms, which were soon stained red. Their attackers were considerably young, maybe mid-twenties, but their strength was…unnatural. The thunder, cannon fire, and gunshots soon blended into an unrecognizable roar.

_We're losing._

"**JACKSON!**"

I looked up to the upper deck and saw Captain Roger hunched over the rail. His hand was pressed firmly over his thigh, blood seeping through his fingers. He was panting heavily, "Jackson, up here!"

I followed his orders, running up the stairs, narrowly dodging a fight, to his side, "Captain?!"

He shoved other hand out, a silver-colored key between his fingers. His voice was barely above a whisper, "This is to the storage room. Don't let those bastards get it from you! Go to the room and _lock yourself inside!_"

I quickly took it from him and tucked it in my pocket, wincing from the scars on my hands. "Who's attacking?!" I asked.

"You don't know lad?! Where have you been?!"

"I was down below guarding the room!"

"Then go back! They'll kill you!"

"_Who?!_"

"It's…it's…the-GAHH!" A sword pierced through his chest from behind, and I felt something warm splatter on my face. I stared horror; his eyes rolled back into his head as it fell forward, his body going limp. The sword left him and he collapsed to the deck. The figure behind him was bare-chested, and his dreadlocks were plastered to his neck from the rain…

I choked, "_…T-Tom?_"

"Good evening, Jackson," Tom said menacingly, his eyes vivid. I felt my stomach lurch as he lifted his blade to his lips and slowly licked the blood from one of the edges. Then, he pointed the tip at my throat, "Now, lad, I really don't want to kill you; I've grown fond of you. But if you don't comply…"

My legs gave out and I sank to the floor. _This…can't be._ "You…_you __killed__ the c-captain! __Your__ captain!_" I felt my voice crack a little.

"Your voice is a little high, lad. Are you scared?" Tom questioned, his muscular frame looming over me. He motioned his free hand to the lifeless Captain Roger, "This useless maggot isn't my captain. He never was, and now he will never be!" He laughed at my expression.

"Then…who…?" I let my words hang in the air.

"**I take orders from the Emerald Serpent himself.**"


	3. Chapter 3: A New Life Granted

Hearing the name, my blood ran cold, and memories flooded back from seven years ago. The cannons, the fire, screaming and shouting, guns shooting, and…my father's still, cold body…_those emerald eyes_…blood…_The Blind Angel…_

"**The Blind Angel?!**"

"Yes, indeed. My brother and I…all we had was each other. It felt like the entire world was against us… The Captain offered us life those years ago and we took it gratefully. Now…I can say I've never been happier!" Tom cried in joy, "Living on the seas, taking what I want and giving nothing back! Everyone fears us…_no one can stop us!_" He looked down at me, suddenly sincere, "As an acquaintance, I want you to come with me, because I _really_ don't want to kill you, and I'm not allowed to let anyone escape. I'd surely die." He flicked his sword away from me, the excess blood spattering across the deck, and sheathed it before holding out his hand. "So…will you take my offer, lad?"

_This is it. This is my chance to take revenge, but become a…__**pirate**__?_ "I…uh…"

"Tom! The storage room is locked!" A man stormed up the stairs and stopped next to Tom, "I need the key, or maybe if you have some picks…" This man was a few inches taller and looked exactly like him, but his hair was blonde and shaggy, short on the sides. He had more piercings and more tattoos, and he was a tad skinnier, but still as beautiful. There was blotch of blood on his forehead and red stains on his neck and vest, which made me recognize him.

_He must have been the guy from the hallway…_

"Ah, Bill, you're just in time!" I felt Tom grab my arm and lift me up from the floor, hugging my shoulder with one arm. "I found a possible recruit."

The man, Bill, cocked an eyebrow, "Hm? _This lad?_ Tom, you know the Captain isn't very fond of little kids."

My face went hot in an instant, "_I am __**not**__ a kid!_"

They laughed, their voices almost harmonizing. Bill wiped the blood from his forehead, and I twitched when I couldn't find a wound or scratch. It was as if I didn't hit him at all.

"What happened? Tangle with your victim?" Tom asked with a small smile.

Bill shook his head, "No, there was someone in the hall and they blew out their lantern. They got me before I pulled the trigger."

I lowered my head a little "…sorry." I muttered.

I could feel his gaze on me, and he sounded extremely pissed, "It was…_you_?" I waited for him to slaughter me, but no blade came. Instead, he said, "That was a good move. Like to attack someone when they're blind, eh?" He sighed a little and looked at Tom, "I guess it wouldn't matter if he joined us, just as long as he stays out of the way…Oh, about that door-"

"I have the key." I cut him off.

"Really, lad?" Tom seemed a little dumbfounded.

"Yeah, the captain, er, Roger gave it to me before…you know…"

"Then let's not waste time, lad! This ship is burning straight to the Locker!" Bill took a hold of my shirt and nearly dragged me all the way down to the storage room. Tom got another lantern so we could see in the dark.

I carefully retrieved the key from my pocket and Tom noticed the burns and scars. "Those look pretty nasty, Jackson. We'll have Gustav patch you up when we get to the ship."

"Oh, so you're name's Jackson, eh?" Bill queried.

"Edmund Jackson," I muttered the reply as I fumbled with the deadbolt. It gave way and I opened the door. The room was completely bare except for the chest in the middle of the floor. Bill and Tom rushed inside, grabbed the handles of the chest, and lifted it with ease, carrying it out onto the deck. There was a bit of yelling and then Tom came back down the stairs, eyeing me, "Time to go, Jackson, or maybe I should call you Edmund now. Are you going to take my offer?"

I hesitated a little, but then nodded quickly, "Yes." _This is it._

"Excellent!" He took my hand gingerly and shook it. "Now, let's get off this floating piece of junk," He said and laughed softly.

Together, we dashed up to the deck where Bill was waiting, a long plank connecting the Stingray to The Blind Angel. The storm had lightened up, the heavy rain now soft and the thunder just a low growl in the distance "Hurry up!" he shouted before running across and disappearing. The Blind Angel was so dark; it took a bit for me to actually see it. Tom kept a firm grip on my arm as we crossed, making me more resistant to the rocking motion. Looking up, I spotted the same white sails from seven years ago.

"Alright, lad," Tom murmured and he pulled me along to the end, nearly hauling me off the plank and onto the deck. "Time for judgment."

I raised my eyes from the floor and was immediately baffled. There were about fifteen men staring at me, all of them of different ethnicities and backgrounds, but they all had one thing in common: They were all exceedingly handsome.

_Pirates aren't supposed to be __flawless__…Am I missing something here? _

"Bill…Tom…" One of the men stepped forward. He had dirty blonde hair and a confused expression, "Who is this?"

"Don't worry, Andreas. He's with me," Tom reassured him and shoved me forward into the middle of the group, "This is Edmund Jackson." Andreas seemed slightly fearful as he observed me. I tried to stand straight, but my state of shock was making me sway back and forth. My hair was plastered to my face and neck, and I looked like I had shoved my hands into a bonfire. I could easily see that he had doubt in me.

"I know he may look young and…well…weak, but don't underestimate him." Tom stated, and pointed at Bill, "This lad managed to send Bill to the floor in the dark."

"It was a lucky shot." Bill muttered, but he was smiling a little.

"Exactly." His brother agreed and crossed his arms, "As second in command, I think that Edmund would make a perfect addition to our crew here. What say you, Andreas?"

Andreas shifted a little and sighed softly, "I think the captain should know first-"

"I already do."

I glanced up and froze, seeing the man who killed my father staring directly at me from the upper deck with the most unpleasant glare. His dampened hair was the color of chocolate, and his eyes were the exact same shade of green as they were on that night. His skin was light, but it had the sun's glow, and he had the perfect amount of muscle. His face was…it was…like an angel's. And his voice…

He gaze moved to Tom, and I felt as if a weight disappeared from me. "Who is this lost cause?" His deep voice made me shiver.

"Ah, this is Edmund Jackson, Captain," Tom replied and rested a hand on my shoulder, calming me. He didn't seem the slightest bit worried about the situation at hand, "This lad helped us get to the chest; he was the keeper of the key."

The Emerald Serpent was silent as he descended from the upper deck, his footsteps the only audible sound on the ship. The crew separated quickly to make room, or maybe to escape the dark air that surrounded him. Even Tom took a small step back. Up close, the captain's eyes looked more menacing, and I noticed a very faint scar that ran along his throat. A few more faint lines were on his jaw, his cheek, and above his eye. You would've had to stare at him for a very long time to actually see them. I felt almost bare in front of him while he surveyed me, like he could see every single part of me. It made me feel uncomfortable and…afraid. _What if he __**recognizes**__ me?_ The very thought of it made me want to give up on my plan, but it was impossible to turn back now. I shook my head and my bangs fell over my eyes.

He stopped dead in front of me, our eyes meeting again. I felt an unbearable weight on me once again, but this time it suffocated me, crushing ever part of my body. I barely noticed his right hand gripping my left arm and his daunting words, "Now, _prove your worth_."

"How?" I murmured.

Instead of answering, he spun, using the momentum to throw me across the deck. My body skidded across the floor and slammed against the base of the mainmast, a sharp pain wracking my spine. I struggled to stand back up, but he landed a powerful kick to my stomach, send me another meter or so. Blood bubbled at the back of my throat and dark spots hazed my vision. Getting up on my hands, I shot off the ground and tried to run, but he caught my shirt collar and threw me down on my back. My head and shoulder throbbed with pain.

_He's not even trying…he's just toying with me…_

I rolled away from him onto my side, my fingers digging into the cloth of my trousers, and I felt relief as I tugged my blade from its case. I lay still, keeping the knife next to my right arm.

_This is for you, Father._

"That can't be all the fight in you, Jackson," The Emerald Serpent mused. He grabbed my left arm once again and forced me up to my feet preparing to throw a punch. I used my weight to ram into him and plunged my father's knife deeply into his chest twice, twisting it severely. Blood leaked down the handle and stained my fingers. I pushed his hand off of my arm and pulled away quickly, my fists up defensively. I felt a triumphant smirk form on my lips, _It's __over__, Emerald Serpent._

There was a collective murmur among the crew as the Emerald Serpent staggered back, a small grunt of pain escaping his lips. I looked at Tom for approval and I noticed he was grinning widely. He shook his head slowly and mouthed at me, "Not over."

As I tried to comprehend his words, I heard the captain growl, "Is that all you got, lad?"

_Impossible._ I turned my attention to him and stared in horror.

He was laughing, his deep voice making me shudder. He stood straight and casual, the only oddity being the knife sticking out of his chest. There was no trace of hurt on his face, but there was a wicked sneer. "I'll admit that was very clever of you; I should've known you would pull a weapon on me. I'll have to be more careful next time…" he sounded grave as he gripped the knife's handle and forcefully pulled the knife out of his body. The wound that would've killed him healed before my very eyes, leaving a thin, barely noticeable scar.

I slowly stepped back until my hip met the ship's starboard rail, "But…I…that was your heart…" I was lost in my own mind.

"You clearly haven't heard all of the legends." The Emerald Serpent was taunting me with his pace, twirling my knife in his fingers. His tone was menacing, "The fight in Crystal Cove, the challenge against Calypso, and **the curse from that damned ****witch**…you really must be fresh off the street, then."

I wasn't sure what happened next. I blinked and I was suddenly on the floor, his figure hovering over me. An extreme stinging sensation set my hands on fire and I tried to move them away, but they were pinned to the deck by two knives, mine and his. I kept my teeth grit to keep myself from screaming in agony, but he twisted them sharply and I cried out, choking on my own blood. My vision blurred and blackened while he whispered lowly in my ear, "_Welcome to The Blind Angel, Edmund Jackson._"

_"Hello there, lass." The captain stared down at me ferociously._

_My growing fear and my father's weight had me stuck to the deck. I didn't know what to do or what to say. All I thought was 'He's going to kill me too…'_

_He kneeled down, leveling our gazes, and smiled, "Your eyes are pretty, lass. I've never seen anything like them."_

_I parted my lips a little, but no words came out. He was being…__nice__?_

_"Your father isn't coming back. You're smart enough to know that, right?" His tone was serious, "Which means you're smart enough to know that I'll make you join him if you don't scurry out of my sight, right?"_

_I felt my body start to shake and tears poured down my face. "I…I don't…want to…"_

_"Then __go__ before I change my mind." He spat viciously._

_I wasted no time getting out from under my father's body. I stood there for a few seconds, unsure of where to run._

_He lifted his hand and pointed to my right, "That way. Oh, and take this with you." He tossed a thin, triangular shaped object. When I caught it, I recognized my father's initials on its case._

_I glanced at him one more time and darted away. Fire singed the edges of my gown and smoke filled my lungs. I searched frantically for my mother, Christopher, someone…_

_"Alexandria! Over here!"_

_Ahead of me was a dark figure, their hands waving. I wasn't sure why, but they looked familiar. I went to them, but the closer I got, the more I felt the dark aura. I was only a few feet away from the figure when it suddenly lunged at me and pinned me to the edge of the ship. My eyes were clouded from the ashes, but I could easily recognize Tom's lip piercing as he brought a knife down on my throat._

"Get up, lad!"

I felt someone shaking my frame roughly and I opened my eyes. My skin was damp with cold sweat. My vision was a little blurry, so I blinked a few times. Everything, including the man hovering over me, came into focus. I glanced around the small room and came to the conclusion that I was in a kind of infirmary.

"You kept writhing in your sleep, lad." He said softly, "Normally, one wouldn't pass out from injuries like yours. Then again, you did have some internal damage. The Captain has quite a kick…" The man moved away to a desk adjacent from the cot I was laying on. He wrote a few things on a sheet of parchment and looked at me. His hair was blond and unusually short, and his eyes were dark brown. He had a little weight to him, but it complemented his muscle perfectly, and tattoos could be seen on his arm and leg.

_There is no way I'll survive if I keep admiring every crew member I see._ I tried to sit up, but a pain in my stomach made me cough and fall back.

"Stay still," The man had a gentle yet stern tone.

"Who…are you?" I asked, cringing at the hoarseness of my voice.

"Gustav Schäfer, the doctor of this ship," he replied, "and don't worry, I know your name already." He took a glass vial and came to me, twisting off the cork and holding it next to my face, "Here, your organs were bruised badly. This will help them heal faster."

I parted my lips a little and he tipped the vial over it. The medicine was sweet, and it left a bitter aftertaste in my throat. A tingly feeling spread through my stomach and my abdomen and I sighed in content. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Trust me, you aren't the first to take on the Captain's wrath." Gustav said as he tossed the bottle into a basket next to his desk, "He does it to every single man who becomes a crewmate. He nearly ripped my arm off on my first day. I always treated the same kind of injuries on those days: broken ribs, splintered ankles, unhinged jaws, and…you get the point."

"Why does he do it?" It seemed like an obvious question, but I didn't want to be left in silence.

"He wants to see if they are worth his time." He explained simply, "If they aren't, he throws them overboard and they become food for the sharks. He'll only consider recruits from the ships that he raids. Granting life to an innocent victim…I think it makes him feel like a god of some kind."

My throat felt smoother and the stabbing pain in my abdomen, back, and shoulder was reduced to pinpricks. I slowly lifted my hands up and saw that whatever wounds that had been inflicted were absent, including the burns from the lantern I attacked Bill with. I felt more shock than I did relief. "How did you…?"

"The ingredients I use are somewhat _unique._"

"Oh…"

"What made you want to be on this ship?"

_My revenge._ "I have nothing left to lose."

"Come on, we all have that one person in our live who we wish were here."

I felt my face get warm. _Christopher…_

"I probably shouldn't keep you up." Gustav stood again and headed for the door. That was when I noticed a small, strange mark on the back of his neck: a circle within a circle, both marked through evenly by an "X" and four more spokes on the outer circle. He glanced back at me with a soft smile, "Get some rest. I'll have Andreas bring you something to eat when you wake up again. Oh, and welcome to the crew." With that, he left the room.

I stared at the ceiling in deep though. _Did The Emerald Serpent recognize me? Did he really see something in me? What was that mark on Gustav's neck? Does everyone have that mark? How am I going to get my revenge now?_ _My attempt failed somehow; a normal human doesn't heal that quickly, __especially__ from a wound like that. Maybe it had something to do with the "curse"…_

My mind wandered until I drifted back into a dark slumber.


	4. Chapter 4: Learning the Truth

"It's nice to see you on your feet, Edmund." Tom remarked and patted me on the shoulder, "I was getting a little lonely."

"Lonely? What about your brother?" I asked.

"He's the cartographer of this ship, and he barely gets any time on his hands."

We were on the port bow looking out over the sea. The rising sun sent glittering scales on the water's dark surface. A few, feathery clouds sailed in the morning sky. Some of the crew members were out and about, tightening the lines, checking the masts and spars, or just having conversations. The rest were in the hold sleeping. When I woke up, I was given a decent meal and new clothes. Andreas was less afraid, and we actually made conversation. I had to make him leave so I could rewrap my chest and get out on deck.

"That must be hard." I said thoughtfully, "Making all of those maps…"

Tom nodded, "He's in charge of stealing them too."

"Really?" I turned to him, surprised, "Why would you need to steal a map?"

"Maps can have trade routes, rendezvouses, war strategies, and things like that." He clarified, "Bill recreates maps and updates them using the maps he steals. Then, he arranges them accordingly in the Captain's office. We're always one step ahead of whoever we're going after."

"So the raids aren't random?"

"Only if we pass a ship that sparks the Captain's interest."

"Then it was his plan to raid the Stingray?"

"Remember the chest? There are some very important documents concerning a bit of property that belongs to a specific trading company in Halcón that specializes in weapons. The papers need to be delivered to and approved by the governor and then given to the owner. The owner was going to sell it to the East India Trading Company, but if he does that, then it gives the company an opening to expand. The Captain doesn't want that." Tom explained while he casually paced across the bow, "The East India Trading Company has been quite a nuisance to us. All of our supplies have been difficult to get since the taxes keep going up, and they've made guard systems at the ports we go to regularly, the exceptions being Tortuga, Halcón, and Mer Sombre. The last thing the Captain wants right now is for Halcón to be taken."

I suddenly felt lost, "Wait, if this is all about Halcón, then why are we making port in Tortuga?"

"The governor resides in a province that controls Halcón _and_ Tortuga. However, _no one can necessarily __control__ Tortuga_," he laughed a little before continuing, "He neglects Tortuga and focuses mainly on Halcón, which is the best place to go for weapons, hence the reason why we took the documents for the property. _We can't lose that port under any circumstance._"

All I could do was nod. The life of a Blind Angel pirate seemed so complex. _That reminds me…_ "Tom? Can I ask you something?"

"You've been asking me a lot of things, lad." He replied with a playful smirk.

I couldn't help but laugh at his observation. "When I was fighting the Emerald- I mean, when I was fighting the Captain, and when I attacked Bill, why did they heal so...quickly?" _Why didn't the Emerald Serpent __**die**__?_

Tom stopped his pacing and seemed to take on a solemn atmosphere. "Well…" he began, "The Captain…you'll have to hear his story from him. The only thing I can tell you is this: Everyone on this ship is cursed."

_So that's what the Emerald Serpent mentioned earlier…_ I realized, "What's the curse?"

"**Immortality**." He said darkly, "**We can't ****die****.** No matter how many times we're shot at, or how many times we're stabbed. We can't even commit suicide…Don't get me wrong, it's nice not having to worry about Death coming for you, but you still have to helplessly watch those you care about die away. Family, friends, lovers, they all grow old while you stay young and fresh." He turned his back to me and moved his dreadlocks away from his neck. There, clear as day, were two black circles marked through with an "X" and four spokes.

"I saw that mark on the doctor!" I blurted in surprise. A few of the wandering crew members glanced at me funnily.

"Everyone on this ship has this Mark." Tom said softly.

I quickly reached up and touched my own neck, a cold fear growing in my stomach. _Do I…?_

"Don't worry, Edmund," He turned to me and rested a hand on my shoulder, an earnest look in his eyes, "You don't have the Mark yet. Only the Captain can give it."

I nodded slowly, my fear subsiding, but just barely, "Then, when?"

"Well, usually he-"

"Tom! I need a hand up here!" A deeply tanned boy who was about an inch taller than me came rushing down from the quarter deck. His sun-bleached hair was tousled and it reached his shoulders. His ocean-blue eyes flicked from Tom to me, and his expression became one of fascination. "You," his voice was low, "you're the new mate, right?"

"Ah, yes." I replied, trying to seem casual. On the inside, I was strangely terrified.

"You're just like me!" He exclaimed and smiled widely. He roughly slung an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close; I could smell sea-salt and sweat on his skin. "Finally! You have no idea what it's been like being on a ship for 50 years with 20-year-olds! Us boys need to stick together, right mate?"

"Uh, yeah, right," I managed to say under his grip. _Too bad I'm a girl._

"What did you need, Patrick?" Tom asked and crossed his arms.

Patrick turned his attention back to Tom, "Oh, right. There's a bit of loot from the Stingray still up on the quarter deck. I just needed a hand getting it down to the hold; I don't want to take a bunch of trips back and forth."

"Alright then." Tom said. As he and Patrick made their way up the stairs, he turned to me and pointed to the hold's door, as if he wanted me to go down there, and he mouthed the word "Captain". I nodded and he went away.

_How am I supposed to find his room?_

I looked around at some of the crew members, but they were too busy with their own things to even glance my way. I quickly went to the hold door, opened it, and dropped down into the hall. It was awkwardly quiet; even the creaking of the ship seemed to disappear. The hall was illuminated with a few lanterns that hung from the ceiling. There were a few doors on either side of the hall, but only one of them seemed to be in use. A soft, yellow light seeped through the keyhole and spilled across the floor.

_Is that the Emerald Serpent's room?_ I tiptoed quietly to the door and peeked through the keyhole, seeing a desk covered in papers and inkwells. A small wooden box rested on top of a stack of parchment; it was locked. Next to it was a lantern with a small candle. I pulled away from the keyhole and pressed my ear to the door. There was a steady, faint pattern of breathing coming from inside.

_It wouldn't hurt to see._

I slowly gripped my fingers around the doorknob and carefully turned it. I heard the dead latch scrape against the strike plate and a small _click_ followed. With a gentle push, the door swung forward.

_Unlocked?_ My curiosity grew stronger as I kept a hold of the door, making sure it wouldn't go too far and hit the wall. The room was a tad bigger than I thought, and it smelled of ink and sea water. The walls were covered with paper, each piece having a certain amount of writing on it. I heard the sound of shuffling fabric and turned around. There, asleep in his bed, was the cartographer of the Blind Angel.

_Bill?_

His face was so peaceful, but the dark circles under his eyes and black smudges on his cheeks told another story. All of his piercings had been removed, and he was shirtless, allowing me to see the multitude of tattoos that covered torso. In his hand, there was a compass and a quill.

_Tom's right. This is probably his first time sleeping in a very long time._ I made my way carefully across the room, doing my best to avoid broken quills and shattered inkwells, to the desk. There was a disheveled stack of papers and a small pile of scrolls, but none of them were maps. I leaned closer to read the neatly written, black words.

From across the sea, she calls my name

Without her, my life is not the same

I long to feel her hand in mine

Our love that was once so divine

Her sapphire eyes still make me smile

But this feeling only lasts for a while

I long to hear her soothing voice

One that makes the angels rejoice

I stared at the words in awe. I glanced at the walls and saw that all of the papers and parchments were short poems and sonnets. The cartographer was also…a bard? _Was this why Bill was always so __busy__? I have to tell Tom…_ I looked back at Bill and noticed a soft smile on his sleeping face. _It wouldn't be right to out him like this, but Tom is his brother, and Tom's been worried…_ I quickly and quietly went out of the room, slowly closing the door behind me. I sighed a little and turned to go back to the stairway, but a dark figure blocked my path.

"Don't tell me you're a spy, lad."

"What the…Bill?!" I exclaimed and jumped back. "How the hell did you-"

"I have my ways." Bill's tired eyes stared into mine with irritation, "We _all_ have our ways." He crossed his arms and sighed heavily, "I guess I shouldn't make a big deal out of it. You're the only person who knows about my…hobby. Not even the Captain knows, and that pains me a little."

"Hobby? You could be a full-fledged bard!" I said and pointed to his room, "All of that beautiful poetry and music…why did you choose the crew?"

"I could never leave my brother." He replied honestly, his eyes downcast, "He's my other half. Without him, I'm lost." His tone became a little lighter, "The poetry helps me cope with the curse. I'm sure you know about it by now. Living forever can make a person very…desolate."

A wave of guilt washed over me. "I sorry, Bill; I shouldn't have looked at your stuff."

"It's fine. I guess I needed to tell someone." He said and shrugged, "Although, Tom should've been the first to know. Anyway, I'm sure you didn't mean to stroll into my room, right?"

"Ah, well, I was just-"

"You were looking for the Captain's room, right?"

"How did you-"

"I tried to when I was new." Bill said simply and winked at me. He then pointed to a door that was at the beginning of the hallway, "It's that one, and the door between ours is Tom's room. The room on the other side is Gustav's. Just a bit of advice: Don't dig too deep."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confusedly.

"It means exactly how it sounds." He replied ambiguously before leaving to go up on deck.

I stood there, feeling slightly lost, Bill's words repeating in my head. _Don't dig too deep. What did he mean by that?_ A small feeling of irritation came over me and I sighed, casting my thoughts aside. I needed to focus on my main objective. I pulled my knife from its case and crept towards the Emerald Serpent's room. I glanced at the gap under the door; no light was there. _Good, I can use the dark to my advantage._ Going centimeters at a time, I stayed close to the wall until I reached the door. I pressed my ear to the wood, but there was no sound inside. I straightened my posture, but kept my knees bent in preparation. _If he's asleep, I'll strike him…no, wait, he can't die. Damn it! Maybe there's something in here that'll give me a bit of information…_

Before I could even reach for the knob, the door abruptly swung open, revealing a very irritated captain. His long hair was slightly tousled, and his narrowed eyes were shimmering darkly. His torso was bare, showing very faint scars, including the two over his heart that I inflicted. He only wore a pair of black pants that looked to be made of the finest cotton.

_Oh, shit._ My body froze in fear and shock.

He glowered at me, but his voice was even, "Do I need to assume that you're an assassin?"

His words somehow forced my body to stand straight. I lamely hid my knife behind my back. "No, I-"

"Then are you an emissary?" His tone grew darker with every word, "I'll have you know that every spy that set foot on this ship has _met their end at the tip of my blade_."

"I was just…" I hesitated, unsure of what alibi I had, "…lost." Well, it was partially true.

"_Lost?_" A small spark of amusement showed in his eyes.

I felt like a child that had been caught stealing. I wordlessly looked down at the floor and nodded my head.

He laughed a little, "I guess I can cut you some slack."

My head shot up in confusion. _Captain Emerald Serpent, the most feared pirate on the sea, the most merciless, malevolent man alive…__cutting me slack__?_ "I don't understand…"

"You're no ordinary lad; it's been quite a long time since I felt a blade to the chest," The Captain went on as he reached out and grabbed my hand. I struggled a little, but he pulled the knife from me with ease. He twirled between his fingers for a bit before he stopped and glanced at me, "Tell me, Edmund Jackson…"

"Ah, yes sir?" I replied quickly.

He leaned in close to me and waved the knife slowly in front of my face before flicking it back and pointing its handle at me. On the bottom of it was my family crest etched in gold. His voice was low, "_Where did you get __this__?_" His eyes held me forcefully.

Memories floated up in my mind…"_Then __go__ before I change my mind"_…"_Oh, and take this with you"…_ My throat closed. **_He remembers._**

Silence hung in the air between us for only a short second.

"Captain!" Footsteps hit the stairs and echoed in the hall. I desperately broke eye contact and saw Tom with a smile on his face. He was slightly winded from his excitement, "Sir, we've made it to port!"

_Thank God, I can get off this ship for a bit._ I thought and sighed relief.

"Good, get the loot we're going to trade." The Captain smirked and rested a hand on my shoulder, "As for you…"

I looked at him again and saw that his eyes had a mischievous glaze to them. "Y-Yes sir?" I stammered.

"I have a special job for you."

_Not liking the sound of that…_


	5. Chapter 5: First Mission

I stood silently behind one of the many bars in Tortuga. Most of the men, including Tom, had disappeared in the shops to trade stolen loot. The rest dispersed into the flow of the crowd, probably to keep watch. I was the only crew member who had specific orders from the Serpent: "Wait behind The Burning Crow. I will meet you there when the trades are done." I was given new, black clothes, which were made of a blend of cotton and another material that made them durable, along with socks and black boots. The attire surprisingly fit me, but it still had a comfortable looseness to it. Tom had given me a holster for my knife and a square piece of black cloth for my hair. He told me that it was called a "bandana", and he helped me tie it around my head.

I glanced at my reflection in a small puddle next to my foot. With everything, plus the dirt on my face, I looked like a true pirate. _Funny, I never thought I'd end up like this. I wonder what mother would think…or Christopher…_ Tears welled up in my eyes. _Mother probably knows that I'm gone by now. Christopher couldn't have lied forever… I wonder if she misses me…_ I shook my head, _Maybe I shouldn't have left, but I had to get revenge. Mother would understand, right?_

A thumping sound came from above my head and I looked up. Besides the stars, I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Then something, a person, landed next to me with a heavy **THUD**. I drew out my knife and jumped back half a meter, waiting for the person to strike.

"Relax, lad," The person lifted his head and I saw piercing green eyes.

"…_Captain?_" I asked doubtfully.

"Of course. Did you have someone else in mind?" Emerald crossed his arms. His attire was similar to mine, but he wore a black trench coat and a tricorne hat instead of a bandana. His long hair was pulled back with a short piece of twine. On his belt was a sword and two flintlock pistols, and his right boot had a dagger holstered to it. He was more prepared than I was. "Are you done admiring me, Jackson?" His joking tone pulled me out of my focus.

"Uh, Captain." I said habitually and stood straight. I felt controlled again.

"Now, are you ready for the job?" He asked.

"Yes sir!"

"Good." He smirked and motioned his hand to the road, "We're going to take this to Halcón. It won't take long, and we have the night on our side."

I glanced around and finally noticed that no one else came with him, "We're going _alone_?"

"It only takes two people to do this job." Emerald replied while he started off to the path. He walked faster than Tom, and I almost had to run to keep up with him. "Tom will come later with reinforcements, but we'll be done by then."

"Captain, the only thing you've told me about this 'job' is that it's special. What exactly are we doing?" My curiosity was at its peak.

Without interrupting his pace, he turned his head and looked at me. His eyes were alight like a devil's fire, "We're going to pay a visit to Mr. Wallice."

"Mr. Wallice? Who is that?" I asked.

"Terrance Wallice owns the Rusty Edge, a trading company that deals with weapon manufacturing and trade." He explained and motioned his hand in the direction of our destination, "He wants to sell his property to the East India Trading Company, but thankfully we stopped the delivery of the documents that would finalize the sale. I've had a good hold on this company for a very long time; they make the finest weapons I've ever seen." A grimace fell on his lips, "We're going to give that daft sod a message."

I nodded silently. _So we're going to convince the guy to keep the company…_

Suddenly, Emerald broke out into a sprint, almost leaving me behind. My eyes and ears strained to find his location, but he melted into the shadows. I forced every muscle in my body to work until I felt like I was flying down the road. My breath came out in heavy, ragged pants, and my heart pumped fire through my veins. It was nearly impossible to find him, so I kept my gaze on the road and turned whenever I saw the slightest curve. This went on for several, lengthy minutes.

"Hard time keeping up?" I heard him say from a random direction.

I couldn't find a breath to reply.

He chuckled softly, "Stop."

My entire body gave out, but the force from running caused me to stumble and skid a few meters. I could feel bruises already forming on my arms and knees.

The Captain soundlessly stepped out from the shadows and looked down at me. He had a small smirk on his face, "Take a moment to catch your breath, lad."

I trembled a little as I sat up, my throat and lungs burning. I coughed a few times before meeting his illuminated gaze. "How…" I struggled to get a decent sentence past my lips, "…How…did…?" _How did you do that?_

"The Captain's word is law." Emerald said simply and turned away. He seemed to be looking off in Halcón's direction.

"So you can…control people…with words? Is that…it?"

"There's more to it than that, Jackson, but I'll have to tell you another time."

I somehow managed to level out my breathing and I slowly stood up. "How far are we?" I asked.

"Almost halfway there," he replied, still staring off. "There may be some slight…problems ahead of us."

I felt my head tilt in confusion, "What do you mean?"

A gunshot sounded far ahead.

"That is what I mean." He sighed and pulled one of his pistols from its holster. "If we end up fighting, we'll have to make it quick. Ready your knife."

I quickly drew my knife and held it in front of me.

"Alright, let's move." He ordered.

We ran together, straying from the road and hiding among the trees. I couldn't see where I was going, but I somehow managed to keep clear of any loose branches or protruding roots. Every now and then, I'd hear the Captain take a breath or feel his trench coat against my fingertips. It was awkward; I was supposed to take my revenge and kill this bastard, but now I was assisting him in crime. _I earned his trust. This would be the perfect chance…_

Another, louder, gunshot pulled me back into reality.

Emerald grabbed my arm and pulled me with him deeper into the woods until we stopped several meters from the edge of the road. He kneeled down, forcefully brining me with him. "Stay quiet," he said and aimed his pistol at a random area toward the road.

I looked in his direction and saw a dim light coming through the trees and leaves. A few, angry voices floated on the wind. From the looks of it, they looked like soldiers.

"…they're here somewhere…"

"…probably left…"

I felt Emerald move closer to me and heard him whisper, "Would you like to see what more I could do?"

Keeping my eyes on the soldiers, I asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Watch closely." With that, he got up and blended back into the shadows.

I saw him reappear further down the road and I slowly crawled closer until I could clearly see the uniforms on each soldier. One of them turned and saw Emerald, going to him immediately, "Excuse me, sir. This is a private trade route. What is your business here?"

Emerald stepped closer to him and held his hand in front of the soldier's face. His voice was soft, but it held pure darkness, "_Kill your comrades, then kill yourself._"

A small moment of silence followed, then, to my surprise, the soldier said in a monotone voice, "Yes sir." He turned and aimed his rifle at one of his companions and I closed my eyes. There were two gunshots, a small pause, and then a third. I lowered my head a little and shivered, _He could do the same to me at any moment…_

"Get up."

My body raised itself from the ground. I glanced at the Captain and saw he had an amused smirk. "Does that gratify your curiosity?" he asked.

I nodded wordlessly.

"Good, now follow me."

We transitioned from walking to running for what seemed like an hour. Thankfully, there weren't any other soldiers along the way. After we reached the shore of Halcón, Emerald dragged me to a small, secluded area near the docks. He looked around the ground carefully until he found a metal ring and pulled on it. It lifted a wooden hatch that revealed a hidden tunnel.

"Why are we going down here?" I asked.

"This was originally invented to be an emergency escape route for the trading companies if there was ever an invasion." He informed and descended down into the blackness.

_I wonder how he knows all of this._ I thought as I went after him. The moist, grungy smell of dirt, salt, and dead rats hit me instantly, giving me no chance to savor my last gulp of fresh air. Emerald nudged me a few steps ahead before closing the door, the darkness consuming us. My walking hesitated a little, but then I heard him mutter behind me, "Keep your left hand on the wall and follow the curves." I reached out and felt the cool, slick rock on my fingers. We jogged through the tunnel. Some of the sharp turns almost made me trip, but we reached the end after a bit. Both of my hands slid along the wall carefully, _Where is the door?_

"What are you looking for, lad?" Emerald questioned, his voice slightly amused.

"A door." I replied tersely, "Or a hatch. Something."

"There isn't one."

I turned in the direction of his voice, my blood going cold, "What do you mean…?"

I felt his presence slowly close the distance between us, "Sorry, lad, but _it looks like this is the end for you_." He said darkly, "No one has used these routes in many years, so there's no hope in someone finding your body."

_He can't be serious…he brought me all the way down here to __kill__ me?!_ I tried to reach for my knife, but the cold, metallic kiss of his pistol under my chin stopped me. Silence drowned us, yet there was a faint roar in my ears. I closed my eyes and waited for the trigger to _click_, but it didn't come. "_Well?_" I muttered though gritted teeth.

I heard nothing but a soft snicker, which soon grew into laughter. His gun left my skin and I heard another, louder **click**.

_…Empty?_

"You're very gullible, lad." Emerald said after riding himself of his mirth.

"So, you're not going to kill me?" I could only imagine what my face looked like as I stared.

"Of course not; I can't risk killing a valuable crew member," He said and moved to away. I heard something unlock and a loud creaking noise, followed by a wave of fresh air. A dim light filled the tunnel and I could see him clearly. "Also, it would pain me to kill an innocent lad such as yourself." he added.

Before I could restrain myself, bitter words left my lips, "But you've killed so many innocent people before me. _What makes me any __different__?_"

There was a long pause. His green eyes darkened, but his voice remained normal, "Because, like me, _you have nothing left_."

I looked down, a strong feeling of guilt overcoming me. _If only you knew…_

"Now, let's not waste another second." Emerald snapped quickly and pointed to the door, "Climb the ladder into the storage room. I'm right behind you."

I nodded and took hold of the rusted metal bars, creeping swiftly up to what seemed to be a trapdoor. I nudged it with my fist and it opened with ease. We both crawled out onto the room floor, making sure that we were safe before closing the trapdoor. There were a few lanterns set up on some barrels and boxes around the room, which only seemed to brighten the thick layers of dust that had collected up overtime.

"Follow me." Emerald whispered and swooped past me.

I made sure not to trip on his heels while we moved into the main portion of the building. There were many long tables with partially assembled guns, boxes with parts, hammers, pliers, and many other things I couldn't recognize. The room reeked of oil and gun powder. Outside, there was a blacksmith's forge and a smelter, along with racks of blades and daggers. There was even a testing area for all of the weapons.

"Wow, I can see why you want to keep this place…" I trailed off.

"Exactly." He said as he examined the room carefully. "But something is amiss."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not exactly sure." The confusion was clear in his voice. "This room seems too…occupied."

"You're not going on with that joke, are you? I thought you said I was-"

"**DOWN!**"

My body fell automatically just as several gunshots sounded from the shadows. Every tendon and muscle in me was burning. _What the hell is happening?!_

Emerald staggered and braced one of the work tables. Blood dripped down from his forehead and from his sleeves. "_It's a damn __**ambush**_," he growled through his teeth.

"Well, well," A rough voice came from a random place in the room. I tried to trace it, but I couldn't move. I struggled to break free from Emerald's command, my muscles throbbing painfully.

"Terrance…_you damn fool_." Emerald muttered and coughed hard, spitting out a bullet that had been lodged in his throat.

A tall, muscular man with greying hair stepped out and moseyed towards us. Two soldiers followed him closely, their rifles aimed at the Captain. "I somehow knew you'd show up, especially since I caught word that the Stingray didn't make it to port." He said with a daring smirk, "I made sure to take…slight precautions. And here you are, like a fly in a spider's web."

"You think you've won? Do you honestly think you've truly caught me?" Emerald hissed, "_You have no idea who you're dealing with._"

"Oh? Then why is it that I have you trapped? There's no way out; I have this entire place surrounded." Terrance's bitter, mocking gaze rested on me, "And you're comrade is about as useful as a bucket of sand. Face it, this time you're the one who lost." He glanced around at the soldiers, "Take your aim, and don't forget the lad on the ground." A chorus of clicks sounded around us. I sighed, _So…__this__ is my end._

Emerald looked down at me and mouthed, "Watch."

_Watch what?_

He turned back to the soldiers and said, "You two. _Restrain Wallice._"

They nodded and immediately grabbed the blacksmith and pinned him to the ground.

"Hey- what's the meaning of this?! _What the hell do you think you're doing?!_" He shouted angrily as he writhed in the soldiers' grip, "I hired you! You are to take orders from me!"

"Sorry, Mr. Wallice. Captain's orders." One of them replied in a dull tone.

"As for the rest of you," Emerald raised his voice and I heard the darkness again, "Leave. Tell your friends outside that the threat is gone and that everything is under control. Mr. Wallice only had a small incident with some equipment."

"Yes sir!"

I heard quick, heavy footsteps leave through the main door of the building. All that was left was Terrance's panicked breathing. I felt Emerald's hand on my arm, and my muscles loosened. I had to use a worktable to stand up; my arms and legs shook a little.

"How…this must some form of Craft!" Terrance exclaimed. "I will have you _burned at the stake!_ _Do you hear me__?!_"

_Maybe it __is__ a Craft…_ I thought, reflecting on the moments before we arrive here.

"You won't be here to make that accusation." Emerald said and drew out his pistol, aiming the barrel between Terrance's eyes.

"You wouldn't kill me…I know that you get weapons from your fence out at the port." Terrance threatened quickly, "Without me, your supply goes dry."

"I believe your son is you successor?"

"_God __**damn**__ you!_ You can't do this to me!"

"I'm not going to."

Terrance and I had the same expression. _…What did he just say?_

"You'll…spare me?" Hope tinged the blacksmith's voice.

"I said I'm not going to, but…" Emerald's tone grew wicked with each word, "_Jackson will do it for me._"

My heart dropped. _No…_ "I…I can't." I whispered.

"You will. This is your first mission, and it should be celebrated with your first kill." Emerald tossed his pistol to me and I caught it with trembling hands.

I felt my body go numb, my feeling of control slipping. _No…you don't understand!_ "I…can't k-kill him, sir." I stuttered. _He's innocent…_

"The first time you set foot on my ship, you fearlessly aimed to kill me," The Captain loomed over me. I could feel his rage radiating from his body and hear his mocking voice, "_What makes this moment any different?!_"

"_He's not __you__! __**He's **__**innocent**__**!**_" I yelled. "I thought you were just going to convince him-"

His namesake eyes burned brightly as he glared down at me, "**Kill**** Terrance Wallice.**"

I wasn't sure what happened next. Everything – the entire world – went black, but I didn't pass out. It was as if I was…asleep, but I knew I was awake, and yet I couldn't open my eyes. Fear overtook me; whatever was happening now I couldn't control.

So I waited.


	6. Chapter 6: Remembering the Fight

I sat silently in the infirmary, the only sound coming from Gustav's extensive writing and medicinal research. My sight was glued to the wall in front of me and nothing else, and my chin rested on my knees while my arms were wrapped around my legs. I only moved when Gustav needed to look at my eyes.

"How peculiar," he muttered with interest, "different colored eyes. It's been maybe…almost 10 years since I've seen something like this."

I didn't reply.

"You're irises are still a little dark, but that should clear up by the end of the day." he informed me and handed me a cup full of a strong, amber liquid, "And this should loosen you up. The Captain's Law can take a toll on one's body."

I took it and sipped it slowly, letting the bitter taste flow across my tongue and down my throat. The images from the mission the night before swirled around in my head. I could still feel the cold metal of the pistol on my fingertips, and the scent of gunpowder was stuck in my nose. Blotches of red faded in and out of my vision, and Terrance Wallice's face haunted me the entire time I "slept". Apparently, I was still under Emerald's Command when Tom's reinforcement group showed up, and it wasn't lifted until I was locked in the infirmary. _Bastard got lucky; I would've stabbed him until his blood ran dry… I know that I can't kill anyone on this ship because of the Curse, but it wouldn't hurt to try._

"You had no control over what happened, so don't be so hard on yourself. Try to relax, lad." Gustav's voice soothed me, but the feeling vanished when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," The doctor called.

The door busted open and Patrick came flying in, "**EDDY!**"

I tried to jump off of the bed, but his arms wrapped around me tightly and we both fell hard on the floor.

"For God's sake, Patrick," Gustav said sternly, "the poor lad just woke up!"

"I heard he got back from his mission and I wanted see him!" Patrick protested and his hold on my tightened, compressing my lungs. His arms were making the wrap around my chest slide down my body centimeter by centimeter. _No…get off me!_

"You could've waited after he ate a meal…" Gustav began to lecture him.

Patrick pulled away from me and got to his feet in an instant, "He hasn't eaten yet?!" His frantic, caring eyes fell on me, "Don't worry, Eddy. I'll get you something!" He left as quickly as he came.

"What…just happened?" I asked slowly.

"It's been a while since Patrick met a lad just like himself. I almost feel sorry for him," Gustav said sympathetically, "He was only 17 when we raided the ship he was on, the Breach."

"_You raided the Breach?!_" I exclaimed and turned to him.

"Yes, how do you know about the Breach? We attacked it 50 years ago, way before you were even thought of, I'm sure."

"My father…he was in trade business. He told me stories all the time about ships from across the world. He told me that the Breach was the fastest ship at the time." I could remember his voice, softly telling me tales and stories before I fell asleep. Those memories were all I had left to keep my heart alive.

"It was the fastest." Gustav mused, but added a hint of playfulness, "They didn't take the Blind Angel into consideration."

I went on in a dreamy tone, "And he told me about the Cardinal, the most beautiful ship ever seen-"

"Invaded it, ransacked it, stole and sold everything…well, except the captain's maps. Bill needed those," He said simply, "Killed _everyone_ except for Fernando."

I stared at him questioningly.

"Tall, dark skinned, shaggy hair, a skull tattoo on his left wrist, and a scar over his left eye. He's always around on the deck working the lines." He elaborated.

"Oh."

"Did your father ever mention the Blind Angel?"

"Yeah, but he never believed in that stuff." _He did seven years ago._

"What happened to him?"

"He was murdered…by a group of bandits off the shore of Lizard Bay," I chose my words carefully. _I can't let anyone know where I'm truly from._ "They ambushed him as soon as he left port…My mother was devastated; she couldn't handle raising a kid on her own. She left me at an orphanage when I was 13, but I ran away after two years. I've been on my own ever since. It was pure luck that I ended up on the Stingray."

There was pure empathy in Gustav's voice, "I'm so sorry about that lad."

"At least I'm not alone anymore," I flashed a small smile. _Yeah, I'm in the company of deadly, merciless pirates, and the captain is the one who killed my father without a second though. Oh, and they're __immortal__. Everything is just __perfect__._

"Trust me, the crew here is like a family." He said and patted my shoulder, "The Captain is an older brother to all of us, but he still holds authority on this ship."

"So…what's the story about the Captain?" I asked, making sure that I didn't seem too interrogative.

Gustav lowered his head, as if he was hesitating. He was silent for a long moment before he began, "Well, the Captain was a little…cocky before the Challenge. And by 'a little', I actually mean 'a lot'…"

I nodded my head, suddenly feeling eager to hear more. "Go on."

"He would fight anyone who would give him the wrong look, and chase any lass that had a heartbeat. This happened everywhere he went-"

"How do you know?" I cut him off, "Did he tell you?"

"No, I was with him," He replied. "I've been with him on his journey for all these years…You see, we grew up together."

"How long…?"

"I would say…200 years at most."

I felt my jaw drop. _That can't be…_

"As I was saying, everywhere we went, he would always stir up some sort of commotion. It earned him quite a reputation. In fact, he got his name from it. 'Emerald' for his eyes, 'Serpent' for his lies. Then, when we arrived in a port city called Fayser, we caught wind of a rumor concerning a place called Crystal Cove."

"So this was…" I muttered, recalling the moment on the deck, "…the _fight_?"

Gustav nodded solemnly, "He got every bit of information he needed and we were off. I advised against the idea, but I wasn't about to abandon my friend on his quest. We sailed away in the right direction and found Crystal Island. It wasn't too far from the city, but no one dared to set foot on the sand."

"Why was everyone afraid of it?" I asked.

"They said that black magick surrounded the island, and that it was only inhabited by witches."

"Were they right?"

"Yes and no. The moment we arrived, I could feel a dark aura weighing me down to a point that I couldn't breathe. However, the island was desolate. When we got to the cove…" He shuddered. "It was massive, and something made the weight on me grow heavier. Embedded in the stone walls and floor were crystals as blue and as dark as the ocean, and they glowed. Skeletons littered the place, their pale bones reflecting the light. Then we heard…_voices_. Raspy and menacing. I felt something grab my foot and I looked down…"

"**AAAAAAHHH!**" My breath left me in a cry of surprise and fear. Staring directly into my eyes was a skeleton, a moving skeleton. I struggled as it tried to climb up my leg. "_Get off, damn you!_"

"Juschtel! There's more!" Emerald, the name he grew accustomed to, turned to me and tossed and old, rusty sword my way.

I caught it and shoved it into the undead being's skull before pushing it off of me. All around us, skeletons were coming to life, their empty sockets seemingly alight. Their pace was slow as they came towards us.

"There's no way…The dead can't come back to life!" I exclaimed, trying to distance myself from them.

"Well, this seems to say otherwise," Emerald muttered.

We both met at our backs, completely surrounded. Their bare jaws hung open in a silent scream.

"There must be something around here that's making them do this…" Emerald's irritated voice echoed.

I glanced around at the glowing walls, "Maybe it's these crystals."

_Fools._ The ground rumbled.

I jerked forward a little, my blood going cold, "…Did you hear that?"

"So I'm not the only one." He replied.

_Do you honestly think that you're getting out of here alive?_ I tried to find the voice, but I only saw skeletons. **_No one lives._**_ Unless you'd be willing to serve me and bring me sacrifices._

"No chance in hell!" Emerald shouted.

_Believe me when I say that you'll be joining each other there very soon._

All at once, the skeletons lunged at us. Together, our swords slashed through the air, shattering and pulverizing their bones. When one went down, two more would come up to attack with more force. Finally, I sank to my knees in fatigue, my breaths coming out ragged and heavy. "There…is no way…we can keep this up…"

"We have to at least try." Emerald grabbed my arm and pulled me up again. He kept a solid face, but I could tell he was just as tired as I was.

_Pathetic._

"You think this is tough?!" Emerald yelled in every direction, "Give me something more challenging, you cowardly bastard. _Attack me yourself!_"

_But that isn't interesting enough. I prefer a nice…__betrayal__._

When I heard those daunting words, I knew exactly what was about to come. An icy, prickly feeling flushed through my muscles and my bones until I felt like solid ice. I involuntarily reached down and picked up another rusted sword. "_Emerald…_" I hissed through gritted teeth, not recognizing my own voice, "_Run__._"

"No! I'm not leaving you here!" He replied while he dispatched another skeleton.

"If you don't…you'll die."

"_I'll get us out of this!_"

Before I could curse at him, my sword went flying toward his head.

"…That was 'the fight'? Y-You had to fight the Captain?" I asked shakily.

"It was all against my will." Gustav replied slowly, his tone almost absent, "We fought for almost an hour. I cut him up pretty bad. Today, the Captain would've handled a situation like that effortlessly, but back then, we hadn't even heard of the Curse."

"How did you escape?"

"There was this…idol. A statue. Emerald saw it and smashed it until it was dust. Then, we gathered any valuable loot we saw and left that wretched place, swearing to never go back."

I slouched back against the edge of the bed. I hadn't really moved since Patrick ran off, but I had been leaning forward throughout Gustav's story in interest. _So the Captain was weak once…like an ordinary sailor. He earned his title, but wait…_ "How did his name become so...intimidating?"

Gustav lifted his gaze from mine, as if he was witnessing whatever memory he was thinking off, "After we left, we had acquired a taste for treasure. At first, it was petty thievery, but it escalated into full blown heists. Most of our items we sold for coin so we could buy things for our travels, like gunpowder, clothes, food, and rum. Instead of being known as a skirt-chaser, he became a thief that everyone tried to avoid." He then added bluntly, "Of course, he was still as conceited as ever."

I laughed a little. _I wonder if he's still like that._

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." he said again.

The door opened smoothly, revealing Andreas with a silver flagon. Behind him was Patrick with two tankards and two plates of food balanced on his arm.

"You certainly took your time, eh?" Gustav joked.

"I wanted to wait until Eric made lunch!" Patrick answered with a small frown, "The last time I asked for a snack, he nearly threw me into the sea! I brought two plates, one for each of you."

"I brought some ale if you needed any," Andreas added.

I felt a smile form on my lips. _This is polite, even for pirates._

They left us to our meal. When I was done, Gustav checked my eyes and gave me another shot of amber liquid. I left the room and roamed up to the quarter deck, my eyes stinging a little from the sunlight. The sky was perfectly clear and blue, and the ocean was calmer than ever. There was a nice, warm breeze that swept across the ship and into the sails. Only a few people were out and about, including the man I learned was Fernando.

_Today must be one of those days._

"Edmund!"

I turned to see Tom with a relieved look on his face. He rushed to me and hugged me, which made my face heat up. "Uh…hey Tom."

"Believe it or not, but I was worried about you," Tom muttered and pulled away, looking directly into my eyes, "When I arrived, you were standing frozen over Terrance's body. Even when I said your name, you didn't respond. Then the Captain told you to follow him back to the ship and you complied. I knew then that you…well, he…"

"Yeah, he did." I finished his thought blankly.

"He's never had to go that far before." He said, "When I had my first kill, I did it with the biggest smile on my face. Everyone else felt sorrow, but they got over it soon after."

_You're psychotic._ I thought, but then shook my head, "I could never have pride in a kill." _However, that green-eyed bastard is an exception._

"That may be, but he won't give you a second chance or spare you next time." Tom said warningly, "Be careful not to step on his toes, if you know what I mean."

I gritted my teeth. _I'll be ready._

From the other end of the ship I heard someone shout, "We're coming up on Nayton!"


	7. Chapter 7: Innocence Lost

"I absolutely love Nayton! It has the most beautiful beach and the most amazing food!" Patrick exclaimed as he happily dragged me off the ship, his bronzed skin glowing. I really didn't want to go anywhere off of the ship, but at the same time I refused to stay on the same deck as the man who forced my hand to kill.

Nayton was a neat little port that wasn't too far from Merado, the main city. It was very beautiful and clean, full of wildlife and green trees, and the locals were very polite. The main reason why we stopped here was for ingredients and food, which deeply confused me. _Food? Aren't they immortal? They don't seriously have to eat, right?_ Tom informed me that there were no conflicts or issues in this port, so there were no missions, but he stuck me with Patrick so I wouldn't get lost. I wasn't upset, but I couldn't keep up with Patrick's enthusiastic persona.

An invisible string tugged on my heart. _Strange…have I been here before?_

"Oh, look at the dolphins!" Patrick said and ran to the edge of the shore, staring out at sea creatures in awe, "Aren't they majestic? I haven't seen them in almost two years!"

I stared with him, carefully observing the grey fins slice through the water. Every now and then, their whining and clicking would reach my ears and I would smile…

"Look daddy!" I cried with glee as I peer over the ship's rail, my toes struggling to lift me higher. Down below, three grey creatures were jumping and sailing through the air. _I wish I could join them!_

I heard my father chuckle softly behind me as he picked me up so I could see.

"What are they daddy?"

"Dolphins."

"They're pretty fish!"

"Actually, they're mammals, just like us." He said softly.

"You mean…they don't lay eggs?"

He laughed louder, his grey eyes shining brightly in the midday sun, "No, they don't." He leaned me over the edge a little and I could see more dolphins swimming beside the boat. I felt myself reach down to them and wave hello. I heard them click and I giggled.

"One day, I'll teach you how to swim, and maybe you could join them!" My father quipped playfully.

Excitement filled me, "Really, daddy?!"

"Of course! Maybe we'll start when we get home."

"…Eddy?"

I was yanked out of my nostalgia, "Eh?"

"Are you okay?" Patrick stared at me with concern.

"Yes…why?"

"I looked over and you were crying…"

I touched my cheek and was surprised to find them dampened. I quickly wiped my face with my sleeve and said, "Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking of home, you know?"

"I know what you mean," A solemn hue filled his ocean-blue eyes, "Before I came on the ship, I was the son of silversmiths. All day and night I was working at the smelter and the forge until I could no longer feel the burn of fire." He lifted his arms, pushing up his sleeves, and I saw light patches and blotches on his hands. They weren't obvious, but you could see them if you looked up close.

"Was it that bad?" I asked.

"Not really 'bad' per say," He replied with a soft smile, "I enjoyed making jewelry. It was the one thing I was really good at."

"When the Breach was raided…were you going to trade?"

The happiness drained away from his face, leaving only a blank expression. His voice was low, "My mother and father sold me into slavery."

A pain struck my heart and my eyes widened. _Slavery?_ "You mean…forced labor, right?"

"It was more than just that…" He slowly wrapped his arms around himself, "They didn't have a choice at the time. We were falling behind in taxes, which kept getting bigger, and the mine was becoming depleted. It was either sell me or die. It was hell on that ship. The people who bought me…those damned Spaniards. They tortured me and they…they…" he started to tremble, "It hurt so much…"

_Oh God. _"I'm so sorry, Patrick," I murmured solemnly. _That's awful, torturing a young man._ "I didn't mean to dig up memories…"

"It's fine," he replied quickly and forced grin, "all of that is over now. I'm on the Blind Angel, and the other ship is in Davy Jones' locker." He slowly walked to the water, a soft sigh leaving his lungs as a tide washed over his bare feet.

"Do you ever wear shoes?" I asked, steering off the previous subject completely.

"No. I feel more in tune with my surroundings when I'm barefoot, like now," he replied and swayed a little, "I can feel the energy of the sea, the energy of everything in it, and it can feel me as well. I know it sounds a little odd, but ever since the Breach's raid, I've felt securely tied to the environment."

_Maybe that's why Tom put me with Patrick._ "I see…" I trailed off, my eyes catching the Mark on his neck. _17 for all eternity...that reminds me._ "Why are we here for food? Aren't you immortal? Can't you live without eating?"

"Well, we could," Patrick turned to me, a small smirk on his lips, "but we'd suffer from hunger and mental fatigue. We still need energy to do certain things and think. I don't want to live forever with an empty stomach; Tom tells me it's excruciatingly uncomfortable."

"So…you can't starve to death?"

"Nope. We just starve!" He laughed a little.

_That's the most awkward thing I've ever heard._ I thought bemusedly.

"Is there anything you want to do while we're here?" Patrick asked politely.

The invisible string tugged at me again, "I think I just want to look around." _Maybe I can find something…_

"Okay, we'll start at the port and work our way around."

We passed the port again and I made sure to observe every little thing I saw. The people were of an unusual ethnicity, unlike anything I've seen: dark skin, darker hair, but the brightest eyes I've ever seen. They smiled and nodded at us as we walked by, some even offering us honeyed bread. I took a slice while Patrick took half a loaf and we continued on.

"Most of the locals were part of the slave trade, but slavery in this area has been outlawed," Patrick informed me as I nibbled on my bread.

"Their eyes are beautiful…" I said in awe. _They're all so familiar._

"Over time, they 'became acquainted' with the French and British settlers."

_Oh, that explains it._

"And now, there are all of these _beautiful_ people!" Patrick raised his arms and spun in a circle, a wide smile on his face.

I smiled a little. _After so much, he's still happy._

A shout came from one of the shops behind us, "_Quem você pensa que é?!_"

I turned just in time to see a middle-aged woman being thrown out of a jewelry shop. As she tried to scramble to her feet, a tall, bronze-skinned man with long black hair came after her, looming over her viciously, "Como você ousa falar tais coisas? Você ofender todos assim?!"

"I-I'm sorry sir, I c-cannot understand you…" Her voice was small, and it wavered. She held her hands in front of herself defensively.

I felt myself take a step forward, but Patrick grasped my arm firmly and whispered sternly, "We need to go."

"Why?" _She's in trouble!_ I glanced back at him and shivered when I saw his almost-navy eyes drilling into mine.

"That man is part of the Portuguese armada." he hissed, "They never travel alone, and last thing we need right now is to get into a skirmish with him and whoever else is around."

"Can't we at least _try_?" I tried my best not to sound desperate.

"No. I left my pistol in my bunk, and I'm sure that your dagger is still in the infirmary."

_Hmm…a 17-year-old immortal pirate with a pistol._ The thought seemed almost contradictory to me.

"I'm sure that someone else will handle it-"

"Ey! O que você está olhando?!" The Portuguese man glared at us angrily, his sword drawn and pointed at us, "Você não tem nada aqui, então sair agora, ou eu vou _cortar sua garganta_!"

"…Is he threatening us?" I muttered, fearful but confused at the same time.

"I think so. _Run!_"

His hand slid down my arm and gripped my wrist. Together, we sprinted down the road, more shouting following us. The road ended and we were met with a rough, rocky path. I kept tripping, but Patrick kept me steady. In the distance, I heard a gunshot, and something flew past my ear.

"_Three more?!_" Patrick growled in disbelief.

"How do you-"

"The forest tells me so. We're almost to a ravine."

_The forest…what?_

We slid down a decline and arrived at a small valley with a river running through it. Twigs and branches littered the forest floor, and a few blue flowers dotted our surroundings. It was awkwardly silent except for the flowing river. I leaned back against a large rock and tired my best to calm my breathing. "Did…did we lose them?" I panted.

"No. They're still trying to find us." He replied and looked back, "It won't be long. We'll just have to stay here until they lose us-"

There was a gunshot and Patrick fell. A drop of warmth hit my cheek.

I knew he wasn't dead, but a small cry left my throat.

"Aí está você!"

I looked up the valley. Sure enough, there were three Portuguese soldiers glaring down at us. I slowly turned fully to them and yelled, "What do you want?! We haven't done anything!"

"Oh, so you one of those British dogs, eh?" The tall soldier spoke in perfect English. He swaggered arrogantly down the valley, waving his blade tauntingly, "Our lands are well allied, no? Our trade is strong. Why not become friends?" Suddenly, his eyes narrowed, and his pace quickened. I tried to run, but his hand roughly caught my hair. He pulled my head back and stared into my eyes, as he if he was looking for something. A smirk crept on his lips as he muttered, "_You're no boy._"

I gasped, _Oh no._

"Your eyes are like a scared maiden's." He pulled me back and placed his sword against my neck, "If you come along quietly, I'll make sure to treat you well. Of course, you'll have to repay me, if you know what I mean."

"_Bastard."_ I growled. My eyes went to Patrick, who was lying still on the ground. Something was amiss. _Why hasn't he gotten up? Is he pretending to be dead?_

"**Let him go and stand down.**"

I didn't need to look to know who had spoken.

The soldier slowly let me go and I ran to Patrick. Kneeling beside him, I lifted him up and turned him onto his back. His eyes were so light, so pale; he almost looked like he was blind. He was still breathing, but each breath was slow and shallow, and his face held a neutral expression. Blood slowly seeped from the side of his head. I lightly touched the wound and a tingling feeling ran into my fingertips. _What…is this?_

I felt a disturbance in the space beside me.

"Jackson."

"Captain." I replied slowly.

"Give me your attention."

I ruefully glanced up at him.

Emerald's hair was unbound, and his attire was casual: A loose, white shirt, black trousers, and black boots. Even in this simple state, he still looked menacing, but his green eyes were soft, almost sympathetic. It caught me off guard.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

I nodded quickly.

"Good," He said and kneeled next to me, observing Patrick carefully.

"Something isn't right," I said quietly.

"You're right."

"His wound…I felt something from it. Something strange."

"I can feel it too."

"What does it mean?"

"The bullet is made from Blessed metal."

_Blessed?_ "You mean like…purified?"

"In a way, yes." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pair of metal tongs. "When something is Blessed, it is purified from dark forces and used against them. The Blessing on this bullet is abnormally strong, which leads me to believe that it was done by a devoted exorcist."

"Is he…dead?"

Emerald laughed a little, "No. He's in a very deep trance. The bullet isn't strong enough to counteract the Curse completely. In fact, nothing can." Using the tongs, he carefully picked at Patrick's wound and dislodged the bullet from his skull.

The second the bullet was free, Patrick jumped to his feet and started rambling, "They're here! Run Eddy, before they get you! Eddy?! Eddy, where are you- Oh there you are. Ah, Captain! You're here too!" He immediately stood straight.

"At ease, Patrick," Emerald sounded amused and waved his hand.

"Where are those Portuguese bastards?" Patrick hissed.

"Over there. They're all yours to do with as you please. Make a mess if you want to."

_Huh?_ I curiously glanced up at Emerald. _What does he mean by that?_

Patrick revealed a wicked grin, "Thank you, Captain." He bent down and picked up a sharp, thorny stick before stalking towards the soldiers.

I felt Emerald's fingers wrap around my wrist. "We should head back to the ship," he whispered quickly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Patrick is a pure sadist."

I let him lead me up the valley. Before we reached the road, I looked over my shoulder just in time to see Patrick sink the branch into one of the soldier's eyes.

_Holy God…_ I felt the blood drain my face.

"I told you so." Emerald quipped.

I could hear insane laughter as we headed back to the port.


End file.
